User talk:Marrisnakov
Nitty 20:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the welcome robo-template. Standard procedure. Anyway, hello there. Can I ask where you got the link to here? Nitty 20:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sorry if I'm being nosey, but what is your opinion of Ozzy Osbourne and AC/DC? Nitty 20:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. Okay. Sorry, we had a user, with a similar typing structure as you, that we had to... be rid of. Anyway, welcome to the wiki. Do you have any skills with creating mods for Fallout? Nitty 20:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You know, lack of commas and spaces and whatnot. Nitty 20:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Being smart on the Internet isn't that bad. 20:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC)]] Who is this? Does our hydra have six heads now?--Bayonetta 20:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. It's a genuine n00B buddy, love. Nitty 20:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Mupkip?Prefer Torchic.Nice pic however--SixDog (Talk) 20:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hummm, this noob is questionable, oh well.--Bayonetta 20:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Policies. My lovely didn't brief you, so I suppose I will. Fallout Eleventy is a story, created by Spoon, myself, Werewolfhell, AngryNorwayDude, and, to some extent, Maccy Man. The story swelled to a massive size, so we decided to move it here. And then, we had the brilliant idea to make this a mod for Fallout 3, because it sounds so cool on paper. A few pointers on the site: Not many. We've got two or three guys working on the mod. A few pointers on the site's drama: Watch out for Werewolfhell and Chaoswolf75. They're brothers, who joined in on the Eleventy bandwagon after Wolf lost a flame war to Spoon. Both of them are Scottish, easily angered, and sexist. They tend to trip over themselves at the word "lesbian", so do be careful. Other than them, you shouldn't have any problems. Nitty 04:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Also, we tend to use nicknames to refer to different users, because names are long. Here's a list. *Myself, Nitpicker of the Wastes=Nitty *Fat Man Spoon=Spoon *Bayonetta=Bay *SixDog=SixDog *User:AngryNorwegianDude=Dude *User:Butcher Pete=Butcher *User:Pararaptor=Raptor *User:Werewolfhell=Wolf *User:Chaoswolf75=75 *User:OutcastBOS=Pyro *User:SuSpence95=Spence *User:Xandus the Legend=Xandus There are a few others, but they don't really come here often. And we're going to call you Marris. Nitty 04:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. Just giving you a heads-up. 75 is in complete control of the wiki. He determines who lives and who gets banned. Fascist. I'm just trying to steer you clear of a... disagreeable situation. Nitty 04:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I should screw the "mysterious" shit. Knowing him, he's probably going to ask you for a picture of your vagina pressed up against another. My recommendation is to keep on the down-low whenever he rears his head, at least for a while. Nitty 05:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) 05:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC)]] :You must mistake me for my brother,im not sexist or porn addicted. The Second Wolf Brother. 13:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome Rising. I have no idea what that was. Nitty 17:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome series is taking weirdest things in games and making fun of them like awesome creed where at the end he says.What the fuck its just another science fiction game!? and then some guy randomly shoots him Marris 17:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) frame|Bayo's favorite video. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 17:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC)]] O.o next shall come the diabeetus game Marris 18:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No, next shall come the girafffe. >:0 Q< Nitty 18:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Diabeetus.--Friday 18:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think there is a picture of marris with cat ears somewhere that I can get you might be an NSFW so I don't know.Marris 18:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) NSFW? I don't speak Internet. Is that like Happy Cat? GOOGLE HAPPY CAT! Nitty 18:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Not Safe For Work it is an attempt in making marris semi furry Marris 18:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooh. YOU MUST GOOGLE HAPPY CAT AND HELP HAPPY CAT DELIVER HAPPY TO THE WORLD. Nitty 18:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.Do you want me to look for that marris pic for you though? Marris 18:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Eh. If you want to, I guess. Mind your posts, though, we've got company. I've got Porter running "clean this shit up" duty. The shit being something the Wolves did to the infoboxes. Check my user page for an example. It's alligned to the left, it should be on the right. Nitty 18:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That sucks.I have to go I will look for that pic for you I will post later if its not NSFW Marris 18:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo... I don't believe we've met. I'm Pararaptor 08:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Same here,im Chaoswolf,ignore what nitty says about me,his facts are misinformed. The Second Wolf Brother. 08:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :My facts are flawless! ... Anyway, Marris, if you want to keep her for yourself, the last thing you should do is give me pictures of her. ;) Nitty 14:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah right nitty,your facts are bullshit. The Second Wolf Brother. 14:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Marris, we've got your page up. Right here. Feel free to edit the hell out of it. Except the first sentence, of course. Nitty 17:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :And the Cheng and Jingwei daughters are my pages/characters. The Second Wolf Brother. 17:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) DAMN YOU, MARRIS, CAPITALIZING ON MY LOVE OF STATISTICS! DAMN YOU! Nitty 13:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ...Yes, I realize the irony in myself crawling back... Alex 02:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ...Are you out there? Nitty 03:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Scroll all the way up to the blue bar at the top, and hit "Blog". You can create your own blogs there. Nitty 18:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You going to make a blog, or what? Nitty 18:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 19:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC)]] There's going to be plenty of robots. Spambots, RoboThatcher, et cetera. Sorry about leaving abruptly last night, I'm leaving for Montana today. Nitty 17:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll see you in a few days. Nitty 18:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) DON'T LEAVE US FOREVER!!!!! Nitty 18:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You? You aren't doing anything wrong, 75's just an ass. You're doing eveything you've been asked to, be good, don't fuck with the articles, et cetera, and you've added things to the mod, like the Sand Armor texture, and the inspiration for Stunning Death. And, you're a great conversation piece. Nitty 18:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :You do know i can ban you for caling me an ass? The Home-Base - The Message Desk 18:37, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Well, people these days just don't think. Also, why do you want people to think things through when you watch stoner movies? Nitty 18:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Well played. Well, I can't stop you from leaving, but I really hope you come back soon. Who will talk to me during those boring-ass Montana nights? Nitty 18:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm Outcast. you can call me PyroOutcastBOS 21:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I don't even know who you are. Mr.Wolf 12:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Cool sigs OOooh can you make one for me? That is so awesome! SuSpence95 (Talk) 06:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well you seem to be a very creative person so I'll leave it up to you. I prefer green for a color (don't make it too flashy since I'm the bureaucrat of another wiki. Thanks! SuSpence95 (Talk) 06:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) something from inFamous maybe like Cole or something. Since I'm the bureaucrat of that wiki. SuSpence95 (Talk) 06:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) (Talk) 06:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC)]] So it can't be the picture to the right? Also, how do I put that in my sig? SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, so the Cole picture with a blue font and a (talk) thing next to it. Can you do that? [[User:SuSpence95|'Spence']] 07:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I hate to keep bugging you like this, but I want the picture of Cole ONLY, my name in blue and the (talk) in yellow. I would REALLY appreciate it. Thank you so much! [[User:SuSpence95|'Spence']] 07:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) PERFECT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love it and I'm sorry I made you go through all of that. I wish there was a way to repay you. [[User:SuSpence95|'Spence']] 07:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thanks Da, I am a voreaphile. thanks, I would really appreciate itOutcastBOS 15:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Good to see that you got back before I did, Marris. Nitty 01:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, hey Marris. I caught something about LIVE, but that was it. What's going on with Ninja Gaiden guy? Nitty 18:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie? Did you read his "Bayonetta" article? If you piss him off even once, he'll do the same to you. I'll get Spoon to remove your sysop-ness, only a bureaucrat can do that. Just... don't say I didn't warn you about Zombie. Nitty 18:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I never joke about anything concerning Bay. Ever. Well, I can't dictate who your friends are, but Zombie will stab you in the back if he wants to. Anyway, your position won't be removed from the mod or anything. Just don't go preaching about his "innoncence", and we won't have a problem. Nitty 19:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe, maybe not. Recent evidence has come to light. Not necessarily about you, but it's something Bay would love to know. Nitty 19:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Heh heh heh. That's for me to know, and you to not find out. Rest assured, it will make Bay very happy. And Zombie very dead. Nitty 19:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, you win some, you lose some. And winning Bay is worth more than losing one single user. Don't worry your purple little head, you'll still be part of the mod. And, if you come to your senses, there's always a place for you here. Nitty 19:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) A what? A "known unknown"? It's called slander. You disagree with someone, so you take their name and sling shit at it. And also forge images to get slandered person banned. Nitty 20:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. He and Bay had a Gears of War sniper duel, and he took several of her messages to him, and photoshopped them into various nasty things. 75 promptly banned Bayo. But, Zombie left the MS Paint tabs open on one of them. Forgery. 75 unbanned Bayo, Bayo banned Zombie. Nitty 20:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Granted, she wouldn't say nice things, and this dissolves into a fight of he-said she-said, but his Gayonetta article proves that he was already trying to ruin her reputation, and the logo for his wiki is also Paint, proving that he has Paint skill. Nitty 20:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ehy does it say 'ACDCzombie' at the top, but not on the profile? Is it a friends? Spoon 20:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't use LIVE for much. Also, note how she called me "sweet". This was before the pseudo-dating, and she wouldn't call me sweet anyway. Nitty 20:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) That is edited. When I tip the laptop up, it shows there is a texture difference where the words are written. I have to admit, he did a good job. Spoon 20:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. And, it was Zombie who uploaded them, so you can't stick Bay or I for this. It's fine if you cheat on Shannon with Zombie, but know that he's lying to you, too. Nitty 20:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) And the worst part is that he's trying to do it again, this time to Xandus. Nitty 20:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Xandus DID completely vandalise the wiki, under the name of 'Deathblade' or something. Spoon 20:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No, under the name Xandus the Legend. Gayonetta, whatever Zombie did to 75, etc. You can't blame him. Nitty 20:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I know, I'm just saying he used the 'Deathblade' name, because he told me himself. Spoon 20:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Well, I can't say more until Bay gets here. Can't let Marris do something she'd regret later. Nitty 21:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I've just tested it myself, and you are right. I was not aware of it. I owe you an apology. Spoon 22:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I never said anything about the paint tabs. Spoon 23:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hummmmm. So marris, why would you stick up for him, we all know he lied about that, he even admitted to it, don't try to start an argument about it.--Friday 00:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Alright, fine, I'm sorry Marris. He didn't fake the images. But I'm not about to say that he's the one who's right. Nitty 01:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, that was immediatly after I was the nosey asshole that I am. Zombie proceeded to annoy her with sexual things. And, after some flaming, proceeded to piss off myself and 75, with random text blocks about how he was right and Bay was a spaz. Nitty 05:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) What? ... Oh, the images. I'm agreeing with you. He didn't photoshop them. And what conversation? Nitty 05:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes it did. T'was hastily deleted, but it did occur. What you don't see is how much perversion Zombie lopped off, to make him seem to be the victor. Nitty 05:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, he tried to say that nobody's perfect. And he kept trying. And trying. And then he told me. And 75. And kept saying it. And saying it. Over and over. He doesn't listen to his own damned advice. And he continued to pester one of the more valuable and less annoying members of the community. Nitty 06:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, but Bay knows to shut up. Zombie doesn't. What does Zombie do after he gets banned? Bitch about how he's the victim. And after he's grudgingly unbanned? Bitch about how we're all jerks. Doncha think after the first 4 bans, he'd learn to stop pissing off admins? Nitty 06:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Frankly, none of us will be able to convince the other that we're right, and we'll continue to hate each other for the duration of our memories. Dropping the whole topic would be a marvelous idea. (Incidentally, this is something that Zombie cannot do. Drop a topic.) Nitty 06:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your background Hey.Uh.. told me to make you a background for your computer involving RS.He said you like the story,but you don't play.WHY NOT? [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 05:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yes,it is all on the RS wiki.If you ever decide to play leave me a message on the wiki. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 18:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, Bay can say rascist things, but she's not posting them all over the wiki, now is she? Nitty 20:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Marris I will handle the MSN thing tomorrow most likely.As an added bonus I will go penetrate a dumpster and send you the picture.The Dumpster behind KFC 08:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Would you like to take 3 hours to type up the whole damn story for the newbies? I give a condensed version. If you want to keep fighting, go to hell. I have better things to do. Nitty 15:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC)